Our Destiny Changes
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Rose is a Moroi who's determined to become a Guardian. Lissa is a Dhampir who wants to live life and become a fashion designer. Unfortunately Dhampirs' are destined to become Guardians while Moroi are destined to build their social status, but can destinies ever be changed? *Story is AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy_

 **Author's Note:** _This AU story plot has been on my mind for a while, so I'm finally posting it! :D_

 _It's been a while since I've posted stories, so I might have "Writer's Rust" anyways I hope y'all will enjoy reading. Please leave reviews and if you have any suggestions PM me. Rose and Lissa will be 14 in the first few chapters._

 **Three Years Ago Rose POV:** So much can change in such little time. One moment you're enjoying a sleepover with your best friend just laughing, talking, and having karaoke, and then the next you hear blood curdling screams and ruckus as Strigoi massacre your entire family.

"Lissa please wake up!" I cried. My tears blinded my vision as I held Lissa's lifeless body against mine. "Please come back please! I love you and I can't lose you!" My cries became hysterical and breathing became impossible. I hugged her tighter determined, hoping, wishing, and even praying that she would miraculously come back. Fuck those malicious Strigoi! I'll become a guardian and slay them all!

After hours passed by. I signed defeated accepting the fact that Lissa might never come back.

I laid her down and grabbed a nearby knife applying it on m wrist. What's the point in living if all my loved ones are gone? I have no one anymore.

"Rose don't!" It was a hoarse plea.

I froze completely and turned around to see Lissa's tear streaked face. Did I bring her back?

Pain filled her eyes as she witnessed me in this situation. I dropped the blade and hugged her, "I'm so sorry please don't leave me again."

"Rose we need to go." She begged as she looked around the dark room seeing the bodies.

I nodded and lifted us up. She leaned her body on mines, "I feel so weak." I could hear the vulnerability in her voice.

"Lissa you've helped me numerous of times now it's my turn to help you." I reassured her.

We walked in the night to her parent's home. The fear that Strigoi could be lurking around any shadow engulfed me, but I needed to stay strong for the both of us.

We were halfway to her home when her guardian, Sasha ran up to us.

"Oh my god! Where were they?" She pulled out her stake.

I looked at the ground, "My home." She nodded and warned us to quickly go inside.

"Lissa! Rose!" Lissa's parents ran up to us hugging us tightly. Their eyes were wild with worry and fear, "I'll call a nurse." Lissa's mother, Rhea quickly rushed off down the hall.

"I'll call some Alchemists and extra guardians." Lissa's father, Eric assured us.

We nodded and sat on the couch. This seemed surreal. I knew Strigoi attacked families, but I never would've thought it would happen to me! The reality of never seeing my family again hit me like a ton of bricks, and I began brawling. I felt strong arms wrap around me in a comforting way. "Cry out the pain Rose we're all here for you." It was Lissa's brother, Andre.

I have no idea how long I've been crying until the tears completely stopped. I pulled away from Andre noticing his shirt was soaked. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize," he gave a small smile and pulled me into another hug, "you're like my sister and we all love you."

Lissa joined our hug, "You're our family Rose never forget that."  
I couldn't feel happy no matter how hard I tried. They love me unconditionally, but I put Lissa's life in danger. She literally died! I couldn't let the rest of the Dragonmir family die either. I gulped, "I love you all too…I'm going to sleep." I got out their embrace and walked upstairs to Lissa's room getting in her bed. I need to leave! I can't risk having anymore loved ones getting killed.

I heard a knock at the door. Immediately I stiffened then relaxed when Rhea walked in.

"Rose honey," she sat next to me, "I know you're going through a rough time but just remember we're your family." She leaned in kissing my cheek, "We have more guardians now, so don't feel as though you're not safe."

I had plenty of guardians at my home and Strigoi still overpowered them.

I nodded and she left the room. I got out the bed gazing through the window. The sun was coming up. I looked through the dressers getting a pen and paper.

 _Dear Dragonmir Family,_

 _Thank you for being here in my crisis, but I can't stay here…I feel as though it's my fault my family is dead. Maybe if I fought harder they would be alive, but they're not. I failed them and I can't stay around knowing that maybe another Strigoi attack can happen and I fail you all to._

 _I love you all so much you're really family to me and always has been._

 _Goodbye_

 _-Rose_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

In case you wanted to know why Rose is a Moroi it's because I've decided to let Rose's mother, Janine be Moroi.

 **Remember this story is AU! I can do whatever I want to the characters. :D If I wanted Dimitri as a puppy he'd be a puppy! XD Anyways…**

Lissa is a half Royal Dhampir, because her mother, Rhea found out Eric was cheating on her so she wanted to get back at him by cheating, and unfortunately ended up getting pregnant by one of her guardians.

Andre is still a full a blooded Royal Moroi by his parents.


End file.
